customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron Sucks (Halo Jumper)
SAURON SUCKS Sauron Sucks (Swantron97) is an American trick jumper and the co-host of Aborigines Warrior (Along with ump double ump), who has competed in multiple jumping competitions including Halo Ninja Warrior, Ninja Warrior Of Halo, and Spartan Sasuke, among others. Sauron's jumping background originates in performing glitches in games such as Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, and Super Mario 64. Sauron was introduced to Halo Jumping through Halo Ninja Warrior on YouTube and within a year, he began to train for competition. SPARTAN SASUKE Sauron's most notable appearances are from Spartan Sasuke. He has competed in all Spartan Sasuke Tournaments so far, and is ranked as an All Star Sauron competed in Spartan Sasuke 1 in February 2015, and this marked his first competition, barring the Halo Ninja Warrior 17 Qualifiers. Sauron was #2, and cleared with 25 seconds on the clock, failing the Coil Dodge in the Second Stage, tying for 6th with Patty Freakin. Sauron returned in Spartan Sasuke 2, and cleared Stage 1 with 25 Seconds to eventually fail the Domino Hill in Stage 2. Spartan Sasuke 3 marked Sauron's first Stage 3 attempt on a course, as he cleared Stage 1 and 2 for the first time, and failed the Vehicle Ramps, placing second behind ump double ump. In Spartan Sasuke 4, Sauron went out early on Stage 1, failing the Floating Steps. Sauron came back for Spartan Sasuke 5, and returned to the Second Stage, failing the Curtain Cling. Sauron also appeared in Spartan Sasuke 6, where he was the only clear on Stage 1, and failed the Curtain Cling again. In the 7th Spartan Sasuke, Sauron managed to return to the Third Stage, failing the Ultimate Cliffhanger and cementing his role as an All Star. Sauron tied with FlameVortex03 for 3rd place. In Spartan Sasuke 8, Sauron achieved his first consecutive Third Stage appearance, and put on his best result, failing the pipe slider dismount, placing third behind DHG Fireball, and SMOKEY MASSACRE, who both cleared the stage. In Spartan Sasuke 9, Sauron reached stage three again, failing the Crazy Cliffhanger, placing third behind SMOKEY MASSACRE and ump double ump. Sauron failed the Crazy Cliffhanger again in Spartan Sasuke 10, as one of only two Stage 3 competitors, placing behind SMOKEY MASSACRE. In Spartan Sasuke 11, Sauron barely cleared Stage 2, setting the record for the most consecutive Stage 3 attempts at 5 in a row, and though he reached farther on the Crazy Cliffhanger than the two previous attempts, he failed to clear the backwards transition. NINJA WARRIOR OF HALO Sauron has so far had 2 appearances in NWOH, where in his first attempt he managed to clear Stage 1, and failed the Salmon Ladder on Stage 2. in his second attempt, due to a lack of practice, Sauron failed the Halfpipe Attack. HALO NINJA WARRIOR Sauron competed in three Halo Ninja Warrior Tournaments, HNW 17, HNW 18 and HNW 19 In HNW 17, Sauron was the #1 Qualifier, failing the Salmon Ladder on the trial course. In the tournament, Sauron failed the Flying Chute in Stage 1. For HNW 18, Sauron earned the #48 spot via the HNW 18 Trials, and made it to Stage 3, failing the Vertical Limit. In HNW 19, Sauron once again held a high number, and cleared stage one again, but could not beat the Metal Spin. HALO SASUKE Sauron competed in all 4 Halo Sasuke Tournaments. In HS 1, Sauron was one of three to reach the third stage, failing the Cycle Road. In HS 2, Sauron again reached the third stage, and cleared, timing out at the top of Stage 4. Sauron returned in HS 3, and went a step farther, achieving Total Victory. in HS 4, Sauron couldn't keep his streak going, and failed the Halfpipe Attack. SANE'S NINJA WARRIOR COURSE Sauron appeared in Sane's 3rd competition, and placed first, failing the second set of poles in the third stage. HALO SPARTAN NINJA WARRIOR Sauron has competed in both HSNW Tournaments, failing the Second Stage's Balance Tank on the first attempt, and failing the Wall Transfer on stage 3 in Tournament 2 OTHER Sauron has competed in various smaller courses, having varying results that range to Stage 1 to Stage 3. These include, Atlantic Sasuke, Spartan Warrior of Halo, Halo Warrior, Cheeseislife5's course, TalkingKingSS1's course, Wolf Ninja's course and AoC xScopeSided's first tournament. ROBLOX Sauron has appeared in a few ROBLOX tournaments, failing early in most. His most notable appearance was in Spark Sasuke 3, where he advanced to the Semi Finals. RECORD (In order of Debut) Spartan Sasuke T1- Stage 2, Coil Dodge #2 T2- Stage 2, Domino Hill #20 T3- Stage 3, Vehicle Ramps #28 T4- Stage 1, Floating Steps #36 T5- Stage 2, Curtain Cling #14 T6- Stage 2, Curtain Cling (First Place) #35 T7- Stage 3, Ultimate Cliffhanger #49 T8- Stage 3, Pipe Slider #50 T9- Stage 3, Crazy Cliffhanger #46 T10- Stage 3, Crazy Cliffhanger #49 T11- Stage 3, Crazy Cliffhanger #48 Halo Ninja Warrior T17- Stage 1, Flying Chute (Number 1 Qualifier) #40 T18- Stage 3, Vertical Limit #48 T19- Stage 2, Metal Spin #93 AoCxScopeSided's Spartan Warrior T1- Stage 2, Spider Walk Ninja Warrior Of Halo T18- Stage 2, Salmon Ladder T19- Stage 1, Halfpipe Attack Spartan Warrior Of Halo T1- Stage 1, Flying Chute Halo Warrior T1- Stage 3, Vertical Limit T2- Stage 3, Floating Boards Halo Sasuke T1- Stage 3, Cycle Road T2- Stage 4, Rope Climb T3- Stage 4, TOTAL VICTORY T4- Stage 1, Halfpipe Attack Sane's Jumping Tournament T3- Stage 3, Second Set Of Poles Halo Spartan Ninja Warrior T1- Stage 2, Balance Tank T2- Stage 3, Wall Transfer (First Place) Atlantic Sasuke T1- Stage 1, Final Climb T2- Stage 1, Jump Hang T3- Stage 1, TIE Fighter T4- Stage 3, Hang Climb T5- Stage 3, Doorknob Grasp STATISTICS (AFTER SPARTAN SASUKE 8) Overall Stage 1 Completion Rate: 75% Overall Stage 2 Completion Rate: 66% Overall Stage 3 Completion Rate: 13% Overall Stage 4 Completion Rate: 50% Total Stage 1 Clears: 24 Total Stage 1 Attempts: 32 Total Stage 2 Clears: 16 Total Stage 2 Attempts: 24 Total Stage 3 Clears: 2 Total Stage 3 Attempts: 16 Total Stage 4 Clears: 1 Total Stage 4 Attempts: 2 Spartan Sasuke Stage 1 Completion Rate: 91% (Record Stage 1 Clears) Spartan Sasuke Stage 2 Completion Rate: 60% Spartan Sasuke Stage 3 Completion Rate: 0% Average Spartan Sasuke Starting Position: 7.63 (Best is 1) (44/50) Average Spartan Sasuke Starting Number: 34.27 (Includes Tournaments with less than 40 competitiors) Spartan Sasuke Top Ten Positions: 9 (T2-20/25, T3-28/32, T4-36/40, T6-35/40, T7-49/50, T8-50/50, T9-46/50, T10-49/50, T11-48/50) Spartan Sasuke Top 10 Finishes: 10 Average Spartan Sasuke Finishing Position: 5.54 (5th, 7th, 2nd, 28th, 4th, 1st, 3rd, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 3rd) TRIVIA -Sauron Sucks also has a YouTube channel called "The Mediocre Jumper" where he posts Machinimas and Jumping related videos. -Sauron never competed in a Halo jumping competition before 2016 -Sauron was part of the Jumping group Phase 4, that consisted of Sauron Sucks, FlameVortex03, RPG445, AnEpikReshiram, KinqSparkity, vulcan 1610 and Atlantic Champ. the group disbanded after Sauron left prior to Spartan Sasuke 7 -Sauron is one of the "Original 6" of Spartan Sasuke, being one of the 6 to clear in Tournament 1, and one of the 6 Original Veterans. Every time Sauron has cleared Stage 1 in a major Competition, (HNW, NWOH, SS) he has finished with a top ten position.